One More Song
by NothingOrdinaryJustMagic
Summary: Emma is married to Carl but can Will sing her one more song to win her heart back?
1. Life's no Fantasy

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own GLEE or any of its characters**

Emma sat in her office staring at the new edition to her left hand. She kept staring at it waiting for it to make her smile, make her feel that warm feeling inside that she thought everyone should feel after being married but that feeling never came. She felt how the cold metal wrapped around her finger, how the weight of it made her heart feel heavy. She felt trapped. This wasn't how her life was supposed to pan out. She had always imagined herself walking down an aisle in a beautiful flowing white gown, family, and friends surrounding her. When she looked up at the man waiting for her at the end of her journey, she didn't see a man with dark hair and brown eyes with a perfect smile; she saw a man with golden brown curls and hazel eyes with a boyish grin that matched her smile perfectly. She saw Will. However, life wasn't a fantasy, and as she stared at her finger, she realized how much she wished it were.

A tap on her door woke her from her daydream. She looked up to see the very man who had been occupying her thoughts: Will Shuester.

"Hey Em… got a minute?" Will looked at her with puppy dog eyes and she couldn't refuse.

"um, of course… what's up?" He sits down across from her and she notices how cute he looks in his vest and tie like always slowly realizing that these are thoughts that she shouldn't be having about Will, because she now had a _husband._

"Well, I'm having trouble picking the set-list for Regionals. I have a few songs choice in mind but cannot decide which ones to use… I was wondering if you could stay after today and listen to a few and then maybe help me pick which ones you like?" He was rambling. He was so nervous to come see her… to see that ring on her finger that made him want to shed endless tears, but he had to… he needed to reach her and Regionals seemed like a good excuse to use to do so. He really hoped she would help him out. He knows she is a married woman, but something inside him couldn't let go… When he looked in her eyes, he didn't see that sparkle that use to be there when they were together. Maybe if he sang to her, really put all his emotion forward into one more song, just maybe it would snap her out of her crazy world that had become Carl. It was a long shot, but he just had to try, he was in love.

She wanted to say no to him that was for sure. She knew that when Carl found out that she had stayed after to help the one and only Will; he would be furious and she would have to deal with it. Then she looked at his eyes, pleading with her, a look that she couldn't fight. She had to give in. She had to help him. No matter how much she was denying it right now, she was in love.

"Of Course I'll help… anything for _erm _Glee Club." And with a lopsided grin, Will stood up to leave, shooting a "see you after school" over his shoulder. Emma Pilsbury had never been so happy to stay late after school.

**So here is my first chapter to my very first fanfic, i promise the next chapter will be much longer... please review! NO flames... and if anyone has any song suggestions for Will to sing to Emma your more than welcome to suggest them =]**


	2. Thunder

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own GLEE or any of its characters**

Emma looked at the clock. Only five minutes until 3'oclock. It felt like the slowest five minutes of her life. At three, she would be walking down the hall to the choir room where she would then help Will with the set list. She knew it was wrong to be excited to spend time with him but she couldn't help it. He was her best friend and she missed spending time with him. She missed their laughs, she missed their talks but most of all she just missed them. They use to be inseparable, each other s "right hand." Now they were walking on tight rope that was ready to snap. Instead of laughter, there were sighs, instead of talks there were awkward silences, there was everything but what use to be "them." Maybe if they spent time working on Glee club together, it would bring back part of what use to be.

She knew Carl would be upset with her when she told him why she was staying after so she decided sending a text would be easier than having to deal with fighting with him over the phone.

"_Hey Carl, staying after today to help out with Glee, be home a little later than usual. Xoxo"_

There that was understandable enough. She was just helping a friend with glee. No big deal. Almost instantly, her phone buzzed what sounded angrily against her desk. She braced herself for what it would say.

"_I guess I can't convince you not to stay since you've clearly already decided to stay but we will definitely need to discuss this when you get home…xoxo"_

Exactly what she had expected. Now she really dreaded going home. Once again, they would have another fight about Will. The last fight they had lead to them getting married that weekend, what would this one lead to?

She knew normal married couples were suppose to perform certain intimacies but couldn't bring herself to let go of that part of her yet. Yes. She was now a married virgin. Carl had been very sweet about it at first but now since they are married, she could tell he was getting frustrated. He didn't understand how she could marry him yet she didn't trust him with her body. Frankly, she didn't understand either. A part of her wanted to be a good wife and commit fully and totally to her marriage, but a very big part of her kept telling her that she wasn't ready and she felt if she did something like that while still so unsure, she would be betraying herself and she wasn't willing to do that. At least not yet.

The ringing sound of the bell, telling students they were free from the prison adults knew as school, shook Emma out of her thoughts telling her it was time to go help Will. She slowly got up, took a deep breath, and started to walk down the hall to the choir room.

* * *

Will had his last period of the day free so he took it as an opportunity to decide on which song he would sing to Emma first. Although he did have an ulterior motive to her helping him with glee, he really did have a few songs he couldn't choose from for Regional's set-list. One in particular was the song he planned to pour his heart into when he sang it to her. That song would be the defying moment, it would tell him whether there was still hope or if the star that was their love had finally turned into a black hole taking with it the last bit of love that Will was hanging so desperately onto.

All he needed to decide was when to sing the song. Should he sing it first, and then sing the actual songs for Regionals after, so it wouldn't get awkward? Or should he sing it last, so it can really sink in and hopefully bring her to the reality that she does still love him?

He couldn't decide. The only thing he was positive about was his love for Emma. Lately, everything he did he thought, "what would Emma think of this?" Lately he couldn't make decisions without thinking about what kind of advice Emma would give him to make those decisions. He missed being able to actually go to her and ask the advice. Ever since that ring appeared on her finger, it physically pained him to be around her because it just reminded him of what he lost and whom he lost it to. He never imagined Emma being the Las Vegas type. Whenever he thought of how he and Emma would get married (and he thought about it a lot), he always envisioned her walking down a beautiful aisle in a gorgeous white gown. Their family and friends would all be there turn around staring at the vision walking toward him only she wouldn't be paying attention to them, she would be staring straight at him with a smile that could light up a cloudy day to match his own smiling back. Time would stop just for a moment as he leaned in to kiss his bride. Then he would sweep her off her feet and take her wherever she wanted to go because as long as he had her, it didn't matter where they were, whom they were with or what they did, all that mattered is that he had her and that would be the greatest gift life would ever bring him….

The sound of the last bell of the day rang waking Will from his daydream. After hearing, that he heard the sound of heals click click clicking down the hallway and he knew right away, whom they were carrying.

"Hi…. Ready to get to work?" She said this with a smile that made Will's heart flutter and had his stomach doing kart wheels. Right then Will realized he had to sing her the song first, at that moment he felt more love for her than ever and he couldn't wait to pour into one more song.

"uh y-yeah just um sit over there and let me grab my guitar." He directed her to sit by the piano and he picked up his guitar and began to strum the first notes of the song. Emma swayed a little to the music, which encouraged him to belt out the first note. He looked down shyly as he sang.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried_

He slowly looked up and looked straight into her eyes as he sang the next verse.

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

Walking forward, stepping directly in front of her, he knelt down on one knee balancing his guitar on his leg so he could still play, he stared into her eyes, faces now only inches apart, and sang every emotion he was feeling for her into the chorus of the song.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

Emma stared deeply into his eyes not being able to tear her eyes away from the raw emotion that she saw reflecting in his. She could feel her eyes slowly becoming watery as she listened to his beautiful voice sing what she could only describe as the most honest heart-felt words she had ever heard.

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out_

Will slowly got up to sing the next chorus closing his eyes for a brief moment to blink away the tears that were starting to form. When he opened them what he saw staring back at him reflected exactly what he knew was being shown through his eyes: Love. He knew that look from anywhere and it pushed him to continue.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

For the last verse he started to move around, stepping his foot to the beat to really show the intensity and emotion he was feeling singing the song to her.

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

Emma watched Will intensely as he sang to her and she sucked in a big breath when he slowly removed his guitar from him and began to sing the last chorus of the song while walking slowly toward her. Once again he dropped down on his one knee, but this time took hold of both her hands and stared deeply into her eyes to finish the song.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder_

Will knelt there in front of her for what seem like hours silently staring into her eyes, noticing she was staring right back. Realizing he had to say something , he uttered one syllable..

"Em…" She heard him say her name, but she couldn't form words. He was still holding her hands and they were still staring at each other. Her heart was racing and she slowly looked down at his lips as he spoke her name and then she felt his thumb ever so lightly graze against her ring, her wedding ring and that was when she snapped out of it.

"W-Will, I-I, I have to go… um Carl, he's waiting at home…I have to go." With that she pulled her hands away and they both stood up abruptly. Will was about to say something but before he could get it out she was gone.

Emma ran down the hall and out into the parking lot to get into her car. As soon as she sat down, tears spilled from her eyes. She was married and she was in love, only it wasn't with her husband. It was with Will Shuester.

**So that was chapter two... REVIEWS are greatly appreciated... whats up next? Carl and Emma's fight when she gets home!... The song was Thunder by Boys Like Girls**


End file.
